


На грани яви и кошмаров

by merry20go



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry20go/pseuds/merry20go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как сделать правильный выбор и как бороться за него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На грани яви и кошмаров

**Author's Note:**

> Комикс, нарисованный levianee, отчасти иллюстрирует этот текст: http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/045/f/9/untitled_by_merry2go-d76gcco.png

Рюко Матой – грубоватая, резкая и абсолютно бесстрашная девочка. Но сейчас Рюко утопает в бездонной и пустой темноте, и впервые в жизни ей по-настоящему страшно. 

Ее маленькое бунтующее сердце в ужасе сжимается и замирает в безмолвии перед творящимся вокруг. Мир останавливается вместе с сердцебиением и превращается в огромную чернильную кляксу, кружась и сливаясь перед глазами, застывшими и расширенными, рот остается раскрытым в беззвучном крике. Она молчит и не может пошевелить ни единым мускулом. 

Чудом Рюко ловит угасающее сознание и не дает ему быть поглощенным тьмой вокруг. Тьма пахнет кровью, кровью залиты руки и глаза, кровь стекает по подбородку и попадает на язык. Она чувствует это, и вместе с тем не чувствует ничего: сейчас разум и тело Рюко будто бы существуют в разных измерениях. 

Она с отчаянием хватается за полужидкие стены своей ментальной темницы. Тьма липнет к ее пальцам и забивается под ногти, но Рюко упорно пытается если не выбраться, то хотя бы перестать идти ко дну и встать на ноги. Вновь почувствовать себя собой, пусть и не целостной пока, пусть и всего на несколько секунд. Нескольких секунд должно хватить. 

Разгневанная Рюко похожа на пылающее яростью чудовище. На этот раз не такое, каким она уже становилась из-за собственного неумения контролировать эмоции. Сейчас она точно знает, чего хочет, пусть и не знает толком, как это получить. Ей больше всего на свете нужна свобода, и она готова бороться за эту свободу до последнего вздоха. Если даже придется выгрызать ее из чужой глотки, если даже придется раздирать ногтями чужую плоть, купаясь в чужой крови. Она готова на все, лишь бы получить свободу. И отдать ее человеку, который, пусть даже не осознавая этого, нуждается в ней уже очень давно. 

«Эй, Сацки, ты меня слышишь?» 

Ни одно слово, ни один малейший звук не способны нарушить тишину, звенящую натужно, как звенят по вечерам перегруженные линии электропередач, едва справляющиеся с проливающимися через них потоками информации. Но Рюко не нуждается в голосе для того, чтобы ее сообщение достигло адресата. Она даже своим остановившимся сердцем ощущает немой отклик, от которого вмиг становится невозможно дышать, а глаза режет, словно от яркого света. 

Совсем недавно этот свет исходил от Сацки прямолинейными самоуверенными столпами, и Рюко приходилось нехотя жмуриться: иначе было вовсе ни на что не взглянуть. За считанные секунды тень затмила свет, поглощая его с неутолимой жадностью, а следом поглощая и Рюко, словно желая уничтожить всех, кто готов еще побороться за настоящие, наполненные искренней свободой солнечные лучи. Совершенно неожиданно для себя Рюко поняла: она нуждается в свете, что раньше ослеплял ее, едва ли не сильнее, чем в воздухе. 

Дыхание Рюко срывается в судорожный хрип, и она протягивает руку вперед, цепляя пальцами липкую тьму. Лишь бы дотянуться, лишь бы успеть. Еще не поздно, еще совсем не поздно. 

«Позволь мне стать твоим солнцем, и ты сможешь засиять еще ярче, Сацки». 

Рюко Матой – грубоватая, резкая и абсолютно бесстрашная девочка. Она острыми как когти пальцами пронзает густую сочащуюся кровью тьму, раздирая ее на куски с хриплым рычанием, словно дикий зверь, вырвавшийся из клетки, и устремляется вперед. Она не видит ничего вокруг себя, не слышит ни единого звука, ни даже отзвука, полностью растворяя свое сознание во всепоглощающей белизне. Тьма не исчезает, но свет наконец вступает с ней в полноправную схватку. Рюко чувствует, как ее ладони касается чужая рука, и как с бережной уверенностью переплетаются пальцы. 

«Что бы ни случилось, Сацки, я не позволю тебе исчезнуть». 

Рюко даже с застланными бьющим во все стороны светом глазами видит, как Сацки краем губ улыбается, и разгорающаяся кровь начинает толкать сердце вперед, заставляя его вновь биться, возвращая былую волю к жизни. Ничто и никогда не даст ей потерять силу воли.


End file.
